


Our little secret

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Sexual Content, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри и Луи делят одну койку в тур-автобусе. А парни установили правило: "Никакого секса в автобусе, потому что мы знаем, как громко ты стонешь, Стайлс!" Что же делать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our little secret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our little secret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206114) by Emma. 



Отчим Гарри не обладал особенным талантом к написанию сообщений. И под этим Гарри имел ввиду, что Робин составлял целые _абзацы_ в каждом смс, вместо того чтобы обмениваться несколькими короткими предложениями. Луи всегда жаловался, что у его мамы та же привычка, - может, это общая черта всех родителей, – но Гарри не понимал его, пока его собственная мать не вышла за Робина.  
  
Гарри валялся на своей койке в тур-автобусе, как раз набирая ответ на одно из таких особенно длинных посланий, когда занавеска со свистом отдернулась и к нему вскарабкался Луи, одетый для сна в футболку и черные шорты.  
  
\- Привет, - промурлыкал он, поправляя занавеску и оставляя поцелуй на лбу Гарри. Тот заблокировал телефон и убрал его в сумку, которую хранил между кроватью и стеной, решив, что Робин может и подождать немного.  
  
\- Привет, - отозвался Гарри, притягивая Луи ближе к себе, чтобы их тела соприкоснулись и кудрявый смог бы поцеловать любимого.  
  
Во рту Луи было горячо, а его губы такие мягкие, и он ощутил вкус мятной зубной пасты, когда чужой язык, дразня, прошелся по губам Гарри, прежде чем Хаз впустил его внутрь. Они оба тихонько застонали, и Гарри втянул в себя язык Луи, тогда как одна его ладонь спустилась, чтобы обхватить его задницу.  
  
Вообще-то, Гарри не рассчитывал сегодня вечером на секс, потому что они оба смертельно устали, и им всегда было так тепло и уютно просто лежать вот так обнявшись, слишком усыпляюще. Но по тому, как Луи заерзал под ним, поддаваясь к его рукам, выходило, что у его бойфренда другие планы.  
  
\- Что на тебя нашло? – прошептал Гарри очень тихо, целуя Луи в уголок губ и хихикая, когда тот поморщился.  
  
\- Не знал, что мне нужны _причины_ , чтобы хотеть тебя, - фыркнул Луи, немного подаваясь вперед, чтобы их промежности потерлись друг о друга. У него уже стоял, и Гарри ощутил, как горячий бугорок скользит вдоль его собственного члена, который слегка дернулся навстречу.  
  
Он снова завладел губами Луи и скользнул ногой между его бедер, жадно впиваясь в него, пока они оба не начали тяжело, но тихо дышать друг другу в губы, а Луи сильнее вжиматься в бедро Гарри.  
  
\- Ты собираешься кончить прямо так? – прошептал Гарри, одной рукой сжимая ягодицу своего парня. – Собираешься кончить в штаны и испачкать нас обоих, потому что чертовски возбужден?  
  
\- Заткнись, - прошипел Луи, но его бедра так и не остановили ритмичных вращательных движений. Ох, он такой _сексуальный_ , когда так делает. Когда его мягкая челка становится влажной от пота, а он тихо стонет в рот Гарри…  
  
\- Эй, что это там происходит? – раздался из-за занавески голос Лиама. – Мы вернулись в тур всего неделю назад, не могли бы вы там потерпеть как-то?  
  
\- Отвали, - простонал Луи, отлепляясь от губ Гарри и падая на спину.  
  
\- Слушайте, я бы ни слова не сказал, но Гарри издавал такие хриплые стоны, - отозвался Лиам.  
  
Гарри услышал, как Найл преувеличенно фальшиво изобразил звуки секса, тогда как Зейн внес свою лепту:  
  
\- Это не очень способствует сну, знаете ли, а нам уже пора ложиться.  
  
\- Ага, хорошо, конечно, - ответил Гарри. – Простите, ребята.  
  
Луи все еще выглядел очень раздраженным, и теперь, когда он лежал на спине, Гарри мог отчетливо видеть очертания его члена сквозь мягкую ткань шорт. Поддаваясь собственной прихоти, он стащил с Луи футболку и сомкнул губы на соске.  
  
Луи не издал ни звука, но легонько стукнул Гарри по макушке, тогда как все его тело напряглось. Обычно он не признавался в этом даже ему, но Хаз знал, что Луи любит, когда с его сосками играются.  
  
\- Какое у нас расписание на завтра? – услышал кудрявый вопрос Найла.  
  
Гарри прикусил небольшую розовую горошину, и нога Луи дернулась, а Зейн в это время произнес:  
  
\- Не знаю. Кажется, утро свободное. Гарри говорил, что хочет пройтись по магазинам. Все еще собираешься, Хаз?  
  
Гарри медленно оторвал губы от груди Луи, но прежде чем ответить, ущипнул соски обеими руками, заставляя своего парня закусить губу и одарить его убийственным взглядом.  
  
\- Да, конечно. Я забыл взять запасную обувь, кроме тех ботинок, в которых был в самолете, так что…  
  
Одна ладонь Гарри сползла вниз и прошлась по твердому бугорку в шортах Луи, и нога голубоглазого снова дернулась, а он сам прикусил губу, чтобы удержать любые готовые вырваться изо рта звуки.  
  
\- А кажется, будто тебе и не нужны другие, - рассмеялся Лиам. – Эти ботинки – все, что ты вообще носишь.  
  
\- Эээй, - возмущенно воскликнул Гарри. Он стащил шорты Луи до лодыжек и подмигнул в ответ на негодующее выражение на лице бойфренда. – Они же уже почти все в дырах. Мне нужны новые.  
  
Головка члена Луи уже была влажной от смазки, и Гарри наклонился и слизнул каплю. Краем глаза он заметил, как руки Луи вцепились в простыни до побелевших костяшек.  
  
\- И не оскорбляй мои ботиночки, я люблю их. Только Луи позволено над ними стебаться, - продолжил Хаз, отстранившись, и потянулся, чтобы извлечь припрятанный тюбик смазки, который хранился в той же сумочке между койкой и стеной. Глаза Луи расширились, и он быстро замотал головой.  
  
Снаружи все было тихо, и большой палец Гарри принялся поглаживать головку члена Луи, чтобы возбудить его еще сильнее, пока парень рядом не задрожал, закусывая губу и зажмуриваясь, но кивнул, раздвигая ноги.  
  
\- А теперь твоя реплика про ботинки, Лу, - наконец произнес Найл.  
  
\- Ох, он уже спит, - объявил Гарри, прежде чем Луи успел что-либо ответить. Хаз не был уверен, что его парень сейчас вообще в состоянии отвечать, учитывая, что он уже так впился зубами в собственную губу, что она побелела.  
  
\- Оу, он так устал? – поинтересовался Зейн.  
  
\- У нас была трудная неделя, - согласился Лиам. Пока он разглагольствовал, Гарри успел открыть тюбик, скрывая таким образом компрометирующий звук, и выдавить немного смазки на пальцы.  
  
Найл принялся пересказывать какую-то историю про фанатов, которая заставила Зейна и Лиама рассмеяться, но Гарри не уделял этому абсолютно никакого внимания. Ему срочно нужно было что-то предпринять в связи с тем, что Луи начал ласкать себя, быстро двигая ладонью по члену и прикрыв от удовольствия глаза.  
  
Гарри перехватил запястье своего бойфренда и одними губами произнес:  
  
\- Не трогай.  
  
Луи закатил глаза и красноречиво указал себе между ног.  
  
\- Тогда уже делай что-нибудь, - так же беззвучно ответил он, заставляя Гарри подавиться смешком.  
  
Гарри улегся на бок, наполовину устроившись на Луи, чтобы одной рукой можно было прижимать его к себе, а пальцами другой – ласкать. Он провел скользкими от смазки подушечками пальцев между ягодиц, и Луи раздвинул ноги еще сильнее, чтобы можно было беспрепятственно добраться до дырочки.  
  
-…и я думал, что Гарри это выбесит, - тарахтел Найл, и Гарри навострил уши, чтобы уловить суть разговора, тогда как его влажные пальцы продолжали поглаживать колечко мышц.  
  
\- То есть, кое-кто из новых ребят из охраны немного чересчур дружелюбен с Луи? – предположил Зейн.  
  
Теперь Гарри это вспомнил: один из их новых охранников подозрительно нежно относился к Томмо, и хотя он никогда не давал поводов подозревать, что он испытывает к Луи интерес в этом плане, Гарри ощущал в нем конкурента. С этой мыслью Хаз протолкнул один из своих длинных пальцев внутрь Луи, растягивая узкий проход, до тех пор, пока не вошел до последней фаланги.  
  
Луи откинул голову назад, и если бы они сейчас были не здесь, Гарри знал, он бы застонал.  
  
\- Ага, чувак - настоящий придурок, - доверительно поделился Гарри, осторожно двигая пальцем и давая Луи время привыкнуть. – Но я знаю, что остальные будут его контролировать. Введут в курс дела и все такое.  
  
Лиам рассмеялся, а Луи зажал себе ладонью рот, когда Гарри ускорил темп и начал сгибать палец, пытаясь найти простату.  
  
\- Хотя другие новые ребята мне нравятся. Вы уже познакомились с Джерри?  
  
Трое друзей моментально переключились на расписывание скромной персоны Джерри, – Гарри его еще не встречал, – пока сам кудрявый проскользнул внутрь еще одним пальцем, наблюдая, как тело Луи прошила дрожь, и он рефлекторно попытался сжать ноги. Но Гарри ему этого не позволил, конечно, и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать закрытые веки своего бойфренда, сгибая пальцы под другим углом.  
  
Он понял, что нашел нужную точку, потому что Луи издал крошечный, почти беззвучный всхлип, между его бровями пролегла складка, и он развернулся, утыкаясь лицом Гарри в плечо и сильнее вжимаясь в его тело. Теперь Гарри смог это почувствовать – маленькая твердая шишечка, слегка отличающаяся от остальной поверхности, и улыбнулся, поглаживая ее еще несколько раз, чтобы увидеть, как все тело Луи напряглось, а пальцы на ногах поджались.  
  
\- …и он лучше всех рассказывает анекдоты, - говорил Лиам.  
  
\- Берегись, Гарри, у тебя появились соперники, - пошутил Зейн. Луи же слегка начал двигать бедрами. Слишком осторожно, чтобы не зашелестели простыни, но достаточно активно, чтобы прижать свой сочащийся смазкой член к бедру Гарри и тереться об него.  
  
\- Я накопил много шуток для этого тура, - известил друзей Гарри, не упустив основной сути беседы, и подтянул Луи к себе, чтобы теперь его парень лежал на его груди, все еще утыкаясь в плечо. В такой позе пальцы вошли под еще более удачным углом. – Никто не получит мою корону.  
  
\- Ох, я тебя умоляю, - простонал Найл, и все дружно засмеялись.  
  
Гарри тоже усмехнулся, наблюдая, как соблазнительно движется задница Луи навстречу его пальцам. Когда Гарри раздвинул его ягодицы, чтобы добавить третий, Луи вскинул голову, в беззвучном стоне раскрыв рот и все еще зажмуривая глаза.  
  
Гарри прикусил кожу на подставленной шее Луи, проникая пальцами глубже, а Зейн в это время спросил:  
  
\- Хочешь пойти завтра с нами, Ли?  
  
\- Не знаю, я, наверное, поваляюсь, - ответил Лиам. – Я все еще не привык к таким ранним подъемам.  
  
Как только Гарри удовлетворился цветом нового наливающегося засоса на шее любимого, он прижал Луи к себе снова, чтобы тот мог опять спрятать лицо, почти беззвучно постанывая и впиваясь зубами в подвернувшееся плечо, когда Гарри сильнее сгибал пальцы, быстрее двигая ими.  
  
И когда Лиам начал говорить что-то еще, Гарри как можно тише шепнул:  
  
\- Да? - улыбнувшись, когда Луи кивнул и вздрогнул.  
  
Луи был такой мягкий и горячий внутри, что член самого Гарри болезненно закаменел от одной мысли, каково бы это было. Так просто: всего лишь сдернуть штаны, нанести смазку и усадить Луи сверху. Но…  
  
\- Моя мама заявила, что хочет сувенирную ложку из каждого штата, в который мы поедем, - разглагольствовал Лиам.  
  
…парни.  
  
\- А такие делают? – поинтересовался Зейн.  
  
\- Ага, все такие украшенные, - внес свою лепту Гарри, улыбаясь и начиная двигать пальцами еще быстрее. Луи совершенно явственно боролся с безумным желанием потереться о своего бойфренда. Он снова укусил шею Гарри, так же сильно, как отчаянно был возбужден, и от этого член Гарри дернулся. Кудрявый с трудом удержался от стона, который мгновенно выдал бы их с потрохами.  
  
\- Но я думал, что ты боишься ложек, Лиии-ааам, - протянул шутливо Зейн.  
  
Все захохотали, а Лиам застонал:  
  
\- Заткнись.  
  
Все, кроме Луи, тело которого начало трястись от неослабевающего внимания к его простате со стороны длинных, опытных пальцев Гарри. Луи был близок, Гарри это знал. Любимый всегда кончал быстро и бурно от его рук. Гарри было интересно, может ли он добавить еще и мизинец, или тогда Луи окончательно потеряет голову и закричит, как это обычно происходит.  
  
\- Я все еще вижу девчонок с плакатами, на которых нарисована морковка, - рассмеялся Найл. – Интересно, насколько сильно Луи хочет заполучить машину времени, чтобы вернуться назад и не говорить тогда про этот злополучный овощ?  
  
Гарри подозревал, что сейчас Луи не хочет вообще ничего, кроме, разве что, кончить. Особенно это было заметно по тому, как отчаянно он двигался, создавая трение между своим влажным членом и торсом Гарри, когда пальцы того сильно проходились по простате. И каждый раз, как с его губ был готов сорваться всхлип или стон, Луи кусал шею Гарри. Кудрявый тихо усмехнулся и в отместку впился ногтями в ягодицу Луи, царапая ее так, что кольцо мышц вокруг его пальцев начало судорожно сжиматься.  
  
Боже, должно быть, он очень близок…  
  
Луи всхлипнул, его ноги дернулись, когда он почти подобрался к самой грани, и беззвучно зашептал снова и снова в разукрашенное укусами плечо Гарри:  
  
\- Сейчас кончу… сейчас…  
  
\- Это был Луи? – удивленно осведомился Зейн.  
  
\- Ага. Кажется, ему снится плохой сон, - отозвался Гарри, целуя растрепанную макушку и выписывая маленькие круги подушечками пальцев вокруг простаты Луи.  
  
И тот изо всех сил впился зубами в бойфренда в последний раз и кончил. Его ноги сильно сжались вокруг талии Гарри, когда струя ударила кудрявому в живот, и Луи вжался в тело под собой, размазывая сперму по ним обоим. Его сфинктер сомкнулся на трех пальцах Гарри, и все, что тот мог сделать, это обнимать любимого, чтобы Луи не свалился ненароком с койки от прошедших по всему его телу судорог.  
  
\- Оуу, - протянул Найл. – Бедный Лу.  
  
Когда ноги Луи расслабились в изнеможении, Гарри ухмыльнулся и прижал своего парня еще ближе к себе, пока того продолжало дергать остатками гуляющего по телу экстаза. Первым пунктом в его плане стоял поход в ванную, чтобы и самому получить разрядку, потому что в его штанах было до невозможности тесно. Вот-вот разойдутся по швам. А номером вторым – принести бойфренду теплые штаны и надеяться, что он его не убьет.  
  
\- Да, я, наверное, разбужу его, когда вернусь из туалета. Спокойной ночи, ребята.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, - ответили остальные хором, к счастью, так ни о чем и не догадавшись.


End file.
